1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor apparatus using a back-side high-withstand-voltage integrated circuit and, more particularly, to a semiconductor apparatus provided in a motor vehicle engine ignition system or the like.
2. Background Art
Power semiconductor devices typified by insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs) are widely used for control in motor vehicle engine ignition systems and for control of motors for example (see, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-183341).
FIG. 7 shows the construction of a semiconductor apparatus used in a motor vehicle engine ignition system. A semiconductor apparatus 1 is constructed by using an electroconductive member 2 on which a power semiconductor device 3 and an insulating substrate 5 are provided separately from each other. An integrated circuit semiconductor device 41 and passive element units 6 including capacitors and resistors are provided on the insulating substrate 5. The power semiconductor device 3 and the insulating substrate 5 are connected to each other through wiring 8. Input/output wiring 7a is connected to the insulating substrate 5, while input/output wiring 7b is connected to the electroconductive member 2. A switching device such as an IGBT is used as the power semiconductor device 3. The power semiconductor device 3 is connected to the integrated circuit semiconductor device 41 via wiring 8. The integrated circuit semiconductor device 41 has a control circuit for controlling turning-on/off of the power semiconductor device 3.
In the above-described conventional semiconductor apparatus, a high potential is generated on the electroconductive member 2 when the power semiconductor device 3 is driven. Therefore, the integrated circuit semiconductor device 41 is formed on the insulating substrate 5 and arranged to operate at a low voltage. This arrangement entrails a problem that it is difficult to reduce the size of the control circuit of the integrated circuit semiconductor device 41 and, hence, the size of the entire package.